


Te amo

by Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu



Category: Octane | octavio Silva x reader - Fandom, apex - Fandom, apex legends - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Finger Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Buddys, NSFW, Octane - Freeform, Octane | octavio Silva x reader - Freeform, Octavio Silva - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn, Vaginal Sex, porn with a little plot flavor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu/pseuds/Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu
Summary: Octane and you are fuck buddies but he feels a little more then just friendship...
Relationships: Octane / Octavio Silva x reader, Octane x reader, Octane | octavio Silva x reader, Octavio x reader, octane x female reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @Kazumi-aka-Troys-waifu 
> 
> I used a translator for the Spanish parts so have a little mercy I can barely write English 😂...

Finally. The match is over and the others headed out to grab something to eat. Finally. Finally alone. You could hear Octavio through the paper thin walls on the ship. He’s sitting in his chair, eyes focused on one of the three giant screens, a controller in his hand, prosthetic legs rested on the table.  
You sneak over to his room, entering on tiptoes, already pulling off your annoying pants and the top your wearing. „Oi chica, you know I can hear you“, Oc laughs, eyes still glued on the screen.  
„Oc“  
„Si?“  
„ **Octavio** “  
He mutes his mic and turns around.  
„Mierda“, he laughs at the view, „What did I do?“  
„Nothing“, you hum lovely, „but I hope you will do something...“  
Hectic he turns the mic back on.  
„Vuelvo enseguida amigos“, he laughs and tosses the headset on his desk.  
You strip out of your underwear as a wet stain on your slip catches his eyes. „You’ve been waiting for me mami?“ He quickly slips out of his pants, his already hard dick popping out of the grey boxers. „C‘mere“, he pats on his lap, inviting you to sit on your favorite seat.

You let yourself sink down on his dick, harshly, it’s hurting the way he stretches you out, wet but barely prepped. Octavio shudders over the tightness.  
„C-Careful amore“, he laughs, „You don’t want to hurt yourself, do you?“  
The look in your eyes says it all. You’re impatient. You’ve been waiting all day for this, ain’t no way in hell you’re slowing down now.  
You wiggle your hips a little to adjust his size and sink further down. „F-fuck“, you moan as soon as he’s balls deep inside of you. It hurts but... in a good way. „Hijo de puta“, Oc curses out, head falling back in his neck while letting out a half laugh - half moan, „shit, mami, be careful. You’re so damn tight.“  
It takes a few seconds before you‘ve gathered your strength enough to lift yourself up and down. You bounce on him, weak but eager. Octavio loves to watch you, your weak tries of slamming yourself down on him, the way you roll your hips to get him as deep as possible, the way your tits jiggle and the way your jaw drops open when your feeling good. „Ohh Dios mío your so fucking perfect-“  
He leans forward to catch a nipple between his teeth and bites down, just slightly.

God how much he wishes you would let him pierce them. Oc had done most of his piercings himself, out of boredom and during one of his live streams. Since the first time he had seen you naked, he wanted to pierce your nipples.

„O-Octavio“, you gasp loudly.  
„Si mi amor?“, he grins looking up to you.  
Your breathing is heavy and tears of sweat are already rolling down your temple. „Oh mami, are you tired already?“ Oc laughs and slams his hips against yours, to get a reaction. You let yourself fall back a little, supporting your hands on his mechanical knees. What a view.  
„Please, Octavio“, you moan almost pathetic.  
„Cariña, baby, Qué deseas?“ Oc brushes his thumb over your clit, enjoying how your walls clench around him and how your legs twitch. „S-Spanish Oc, I don’t understand“, you whine. The way you roll your hips and how your legs are spread so he can see everything, „Fucking perfect“, he says under his breath. „As much as I would love you to stay like this, I need a little more speed“, Oc laughs.

Octavio fucks like he fights. Fast, hard, rough.  
With one solid movement he has you on your back, laying on the desk right next to the screen of his computer. He lines himself between your legs, his eyes meeting yours for a second. „Estás listo?“  
„Octavio“, you roll your eyes.  
„I‘ll take that as a yes chica“, with a wink he slams himself inside you. You particularly scream in pleasure, moaning shamelessly while he rocks you against the table. „Oh g-god Octavio!“  
„Fuckfuckfuck mami you feel so goood“, he moans, rolling his hips so perfectly against your G-spot. Faster, faster, faster. The adrenaline speeds through his veins and he groans and curses some spanish nonsense. You use your current position to pull him closer, tug your legs together behind his back so he needs to lean against the wall behind you for support. With his other free hand he grabs a tit, squeezing and pulling on your nipple.  
Shit, you really hope the table will last at his current pace. Thank god you two are the only ones on the ship, otherwise everyone could hear the table almost getting crashed against the wall with you, a moaning mess, on top.  
His pubic bone is brushing against your clit and just a little, just a little more, god your so close to your release. You clench and squeez his dick with your walls, almost sucking him in so it’s hard for him to pull out.  
„Hmmm mami, are you close?“  
That dude never shuts up. If your eyes weren’t in the back of your head right now, you would give him an annoyed look. But it just feels so so fucking good. He suddenly grabs your face, forcing you to look at him, with the lewd faces you make. „Octavio I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, oc, fuck.. keep going!“  
You tighten around him, moaning and drooling as he fucks you through your orgasm. Your nails dig into the wooden table and fuck, you can hear the angels sing. Octavio thrusts and fucks without mercy, holding your hips like he’s using a flashlight. And after a few more seconds he finally feels the sweet release he’s been chasing. Oc holds you steady, spurting thick loads inside you, cussing and moaning your name until his hips start to buck.

„Ahhh mami that was perfecto!“, Oc laughs while carefully pulling out. He flops into his chair and watches his cum drip out of your abused pussy.  
„Uhm Oc“, you raise a brow, „towel please?“  
„Oh Right, right, lo siento, Mi alma.“  
He grabs a tissue and helps you clean up the smearing mess between your legs.  
„Language dude“, you remind him laughing.

„Sorryyy“


	2. Chapter 2

Octavio is always up until late at night, to the annoyance of his teammates. He doesn’t really need much sleep so he usually just passes out around 5am ... or just stays up.

His time is just too precious to spend it laying in his bed, doing nothing. Because running in circles or working out at a certain time at night can be super annoying, the others convinced him to do something... a little more quietly. Most of the time he just streams one of his favorite games. However, Oc has noticed that at a certain time at night, his room neighbor, you, seem to really enjoy themselves.

_ Está ella ... masturbándose? _

Octavio has to suppress his laugh. „Oh mi amore, that hurts me“, he whispers while placing his ear on the wall. Should he feel offended? After all, you’re fuck buddies for a reason... why don’t you just come over? Or do you think he’s sleeping? 

He checks the time. 3:36am. 

Did you really wait for everyone to fall asleep so you don’t have to be so quiet? „Cosita cachonda“, he laughs to himself, carefully not to be so loud.

Your sweet little gasps and moans seem to get more intense and Oc can’t deny it, he’s a man after all and that shit is fucking hot. Octavio makes himself comfortable on his chair, rolling over to the wall so he can hear you better. He slides his boxers down, excitement tingling in his fingertips as he jerks himself to your voice. His imagination is driving him nuts. Do you use toys? Maybe something that vibrates... or some really crazy shit. He’s seen a lot on porn website before. Or do you just use your fingers? He wonders how many you use right now... two? Three? Are you laying on your back or is your face buried in a pillow, with your ass in the air? Fuck, maybe your standing, with a leg resting on a counter or something and- _Oh, Dios mío cariña... what are you doing with me?_ His mind spins but suddenly focuses on a thought. Just a little kick, a little something to make it feel even better... where’s the _stim_? He grabs one of the syringes from his desk and injects it right into his belly. 

His dick is already leaking with precum but he can’t slow down, he can’t stop with all the images of you inside of his head and the adrenaline rushing through his body. He wants to run, run, and fuck you against a wall or something. Shit, everything feels so goddamn good.

„Come on mami, come for me, I won’t last much longer“, he pants, whispering while jerking himself so fast it’s almost painful.

_** „Oh..my god Octavio...“ ** _

Suddenly time stands still. 

_ Did you just...?  _

That’s it. He can’t hold himself back anymore. 

Even though he has heard his name coming from that pretty mouth of yours at least a million times, he never gets bored of it. And the thought that you moan it so sweetly when you think nobody hears you...

Octavio wastes no time, pulling his boxers back up und rushing to the room next door. He doesn’t even knock, swinging your door open and immediately closing it behind him.

„Octav-“, you startle, cheeks flushing red.

„Shut up“, he whispers with a dangerous grin on his lips.

„Chica you know you can just come over if you wanna fuck“, he laughs and tosses his boxers on the ground. „Can’t have a little privacy here, huh?“ You try to hide the embarrassment under your typical sarcasm. „Oh princesa, i can go if you-“

„Oc if you don’t shut up and fuck me already I have to be really mad at you...“

Octavios eyes lighten up and he quickly closes the distance between you and him, burying his face between your legs. „O-Ohhh shit“, you moan at the sudden friction of his tongue against your clit. You brush your fingers through his hair, tugging at them when it’s too much and a few moans escape your lips. Oc carefully slides a finger in your dripping wet cunt and immediately a second as he realized how prepped you already are.

„Shhh silencio mami“

You cover your mouth with both hands but Octavio is doing too much. He’s eating you out like it’s the last meal of his life, like he’s trying to win a race. „Octavio“, you whine, „s-stop I’m gonna scream, seriously I’m gonna wake the whole ship up!“

Oc quickly covers your mouth with his free hand and you almost can’t breath.

„Cumming! I’m cumming!“, you mumble against his hand. It smells like his dick and before you can even think about the possibility that he had jerked off to your moans through the wall, an orgasm is crashing your system.

Octavio just laughs at that, finger fucking you until your legs are shaking. 

While you catch your breath again he places a last kiss between your legs. „Thanks for the meal Cariña“, he whispers in your ear, „I wish I could hear you scream my name.“ 

To your amusement, he really sounds disappointed. 

„Kiss me“, you whisper and Oc can feel his heart jump. You rarely kiss because it feels like a sign of affection and you two wanted to keep it down, it was only about fucking. 

That’s actually completely nonsense but you were both super high that night and just kept the rule ever since ...

Octavio crushes your lips together, his kiss is hungry and his tongue tastes like pussy. He uses the opportunity and even while he slides into you he doesn't break the kiss. Your moans are muffled into his mouth and for the first time you wished he could slow down a little. 

When Oc finally breaks the kiss you catch yourself whining at the loss. „Babe, not gonna lie“, he groans, „I won’t last any longer, mierda, I’m gonna fucking cum.“ It almost sounds like he’s sorry. Well, considering the speed he’s going he may actually be sorry for you, trying to hold all the moans in. He kisses you again, tongue traveling past your lips and hungry for more, until you feel a hot flow spurting in your lower abdomen. Octavios hips buck and he wraps his arms around you trying to hold you as thight as possible. 

„Shit, shit, shit te sientes tan bien, eres tan jodidamente perfecto“, he whispers into your neck as he comes down from his high.

You both just stay like this for a little while until Octavio finally rolls down to his side. Suddenly, the embarrassment washes over you. Not only had he heard you masturbate, chances are high the whole ship had heard what was going on in your room... 

„What’s wrong?“, Oc asks while brushing a thumb over your cheek, „You look like a tomate.“ Lazily rolling on your belly, you raise a brow at him.

„It’s called tomato, idiot.“

„Puta“, he grins, „Was that too much? Why are you so red?“ 

„N-No! I was just... imagine if someone heard us...“ 

„Ohh hmm, well yeah they probably all heard us“, he shrugs and gives your ass a firm slap, „ ** _Want another round?_** “


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there’s one thing Octavio can’t take, it’s alcohol. He’s pretty much used to most common drugs but two cups of alcohol and he’s wasted. But that won’t stop him.   
> „You all have to spend at least twice the amount of money on drinks as me before getting drunk so who’s the winner here amigos?“

It’s Saturday night and the gang is out for some drinks in a fancy bar somewhere in the Outlands.   
Unlike Octavio, Elliott can take a lot more before actually getting drunk. And of course he challenged Oc on who could take more shots on an empty stomach...

The bar is full of people, the music is loud and everyone is basically screaming at each other to hear a thing. Tae-Joon smokes one cigarette after another and you desperately try not to inhale the smoke too much.   
Speaking from yourself, you’re also a little drunk. You sit next to Octavio whos part of a heated conversation with Elliott and Ajay. They sit on the opposite side of the table. A few seats next to you there’s Anita, heavily flirting with Renee, who also can’t take alcohol really well. She’s a blushing, giggling mess.   
Loba and some of the others are currently destroying the pool table with their moves. They even have a little fanclub, the other tables are already making bets on who will win. As usual, they’re the center of attention, thanks to Loba, of course.   
You’re a little jealous of her dress. A red one with tiny Swarovski diamonds on the sleeves and with shoes higher then you’ve could ever walk in. They look almost as expensive as her dress, which is complimenting her bodyshape so well.   
You almost feel a little embarrassed over your plain black dress...   
You’re so lost in your thoughts that only now you realize, that Octavio has been massaging your thighs with his left hand. You take a quick look to your right but he still seems pretty focused on his friends talk.  
Thank god none of them pays attention and the table is high enough to cover everything up.  
The dress your wearing is only knee long and Oc could swear you choosed that just for him.  
It couldn’t be easier sliding his fingers underneath the fabrics and carefully brushing his fingertips over your slip. Your legs twitch slightly at the sudden sensation but your face remains calm.  
You try to focus back on the conversation, smile and nod to everything the others say.  
They laugh and drink and cheer together, not realizing what Octavios left hand is doing. His index finger is brushing over your clit, running over your clothed entrance until the fabric is wet. Your mind is spinning. Literally.   
What does he even think he’s doing? The others just have to lean slightly forward to see what the two of you were doing under the table!   
Your breathing is heavy already and you empty one cup after another, blaming your red face on the alcohol when Ajay asks if everything’s fine.   
„Yeah uhm, I..I just need some fresh air it’s pretty stuffy in here!“   
You push Ocs hand away, as inconspicuous as possible, and make your way to the door. Only now you realize how drunk you actually are...  
You can’t even walk properly, stumbling over peoples feet but thank god you make it out without actually falling.   
You take a deep breath of the cold night air and walk a few meters to lean against something that must be a wall, but your vision is too blurry to even recognize where you are. 

„You’re leaving already chica?“  
How can he even stand so straight after all those shots?  
„I-I‘m not..not going“, you splutter, balancing your weight from one feet to another.   
Octavio points at the thing you’ve been leaning on.   
Oh. It’s the ship.   
You giggle.   
„Yeah and I thought I couldn’t take much“, Octavio laughs at the sight of you, all blushing red trying to be as cool as usual. 

„I didn’t had the chance to compliment your dress yet“, he scratches the back of his head, „You .. you look really nice! Mierda, i mean, you look beautiful...“   
„You’re drunk Silva“, you laugh and slightly nudge him, „And besides, why are you just complimenting me now?“   
Octavio shrugs. „Didn’t know if that would be against the rules, you know, in front of the others.“ You laugh even more, leaning into his side so you don’t fall.   
„I‘m just joking dummy.“   
You’re so pretty when you laugh like that, Oc thinks to himself and chuckles. 

Octavio doesn’t look too bad himself. To be honest, you have never seen him being dressed so nice before. Sometimes you even forget that he grew up in one of those super rich family’s and besides being the absolutely crackhead he is, he actually has pretty good manners and was raised very well. 

„Yeah whatever, wanna go back inside?“  
He brushes a stray of hair behind your ear and god he wants to kiss you so bad...   
„Hmm..m n-not reallllyy“, you purr in his ear, words not wanting to form properly, „Lets go somew..somewhere else.“  
Octavio slides his arm around your waist to pull you closer. „You know what? Fuck it“, he grins, grabs a handful of your hair and catches your lips in a hungry kiss. He wants you. Wants to kiss you, taste the sweet liquor on your tongue and feel your hands all over him. „My room“, he muffles against your lips, not wanting to break the kiss for a second only, „Lets go.. come on baby, lets get inside the ship.“ You literally had to shove his hands away and stop him from undressing you right there on the streets. „W-wait, Oc, wait a second“, you laugh and look around.  
There aren’t many people outside, maybe three or five, some of them throwing up behind a trashcan, a couple making out against a lamppost ... Seems like the gang is still inside partying.   
„What if they see us“, you whisper as if they could hear you from inside, „They could just walk in on us and-“

„Chica you worry too much. I’m way too fucking drunk to worry about the others“, he laughs rolling his eyes, „if they find out they’ll find out, I don’t care.“ 

When he looks over to his side again your already gone, making your way inside the ship. „What are you waiting for then? You coming or not Silva?“   
„Si, si, of course“, he shouts a little too excited, like a kid that’s going to get some ice cream. The door‘s not even really closed behind you yet when Octavio just picks you up and carries you to his room to pin you against the wall. He literally rips the dress off of you, hungry to finally get his hands on you. „Shit, careful“, you half laugh, half moan as he finally catches a nipple between his lips, „T-That dress was expensive you ass...“  
„'m gonna pay for it“, he mumbles against your skin, sucking bruises into it and inhaling your lovely scent. He would buy you a thousand other dresses if he could rip them off of you like this again. His mind is spinning, breathing heavy and lustful as he lets you down for a second to finally get your annoying slip off. „Mierda, baby, you’re soaking“, he chuckles, going on his knees to trace his index finger between your lips, slowing rubbing his knuckles against your clit. It curses you to shudder and you hold onto his shoulders for support.   
„Octavio please“, you pant needy, „hurry up, pants down, come on!“  
„You’re always so needy, let me have some fun“, he laughs and places soft kisses on your pubic bone, „I‘m gonna fuck you soon enough.“  
„N-No Octavio, now! I need it right now“, you moan and lean into his touch. The speed demon wastes no more time, hearing you beg so sweetly makes his mouth water and dick twitch in excitement. He grabs you on your hips, picking you up to pin you against the wall with your legs on either side of his hips. You give him a slightly concerned look, afraid of him letting you fall down or simply being to heavy for him.  
„Don’t worry about my legs getting tired“, he grins and you knew the rest of that line by heart. „That was cheezy Siva“, you giggle and lean in for another kiss but Oc dodges your lips. You raise a brow at him, eyes wandering to scan every inch of him. „What wrong?“, you particularly whisper.

„Can you say »soy todo tuyo» for me?“, Octavio suddenly asks, „Say »soy todo tuyo Octavio« and then you can have whatever you want.“   
He never sounded more serious about something ever before. His green eyes were glued on yours, waiting for a respond to roll from that beautiful plump lips.  
„Octavio what-“  
„Say it, please, just say it.“   
He was almost begging now, pupils blown and wordless fleeing for you to hurry up because he needed it just as bad as you.  
You gulp, suddenly nervous about the meaning behind those words and it lit your cheeks on fire... you just hoped it wasn’t something embarrassing.  
„S..soy to..do tuyo“, you tried to form the foreign words, „Soy todo tuyo Octav-”  
You couldn’t even finish the sentence when he cuts you off with a hungry kiss, he couldn’t hold back any longer, immediately guiding himself between your lips, entering ever so fluidly into that warm and welcoming wetness that it made your toes curl. Octane sucked on your tongue, slightly biting down on it as he adjusted his position and prepared you for what was about to happen. His hands grabbed on your ass cheeks, hard enough to leave bruises. You were clenching around him, your cunt already challenging him to go faster, harder...  
„Joder, te quiero mucho“, Oc groaned into your ear, knowing full well you wouldn’t understand a single word. The sound of flesh against flesh filled the room, your cunt making sweet wet and sloppy noises that were music to his ears. „Te quiero mucho, ¿me oyes?“   
Your moans become higher, almost like pleasured cries, whining and begging for him to keep going because you were so fucking close already. „Si mami, come on, come for me baby, please“, Octavio was panting, tears of sweat rolling down his forehead but he dared himself to go faster. He wanted to feel more of you, go as deep as possible to not miss out any of your sweet spots. You cried out his name, chocking on your own words when an orgasm shot through your body like a lightning. It’s almost embarrassing how well he knew you and how fast he could make you cum. Octavio fucked you through it, he held you tight, tighter as ever and listened to the wonderful sound of your juices dripping on the floor. Your head was falling back, leaning on the wall and giving him full access to your neck, which he quickly covered in dark purple hickeys.   
Another rule he had now broken.   
No hickeys, they were too obvious and someone might be suspicious on who made them... but it was too late now and you didn’t gave a single fuck about it.  
„You made quiet a mess mi amor“, he chuckled and the way he continued kissing your neck made you shudder.   
Octavio shifted your position, hooking your legs over his arm for an even deeper access to your cunt.   
“S-so good,” he pants, almost sounding needy. “Oh mierda, so, so good.” He cut himself with a long groan, the muscles in his shoulders twisting in pleasure. His orgasm comes way too sudden, when his eyes met yours for a split second but it was enough to drive him over the edge. „Ah shit mami, I’m sorry“, he chuckles, hiding his embarrassment from finishing so suddenly. He didn’t even had the chance to warn you. „Don’t worry Tavi“, you purr in his ear, „As long as your up for another round...“ Octavios eyes light up in excitement.  
„I‘m not done with you yet, papi“


End file.
